Inocente palomita
by yami-kame357
Summary: ULTIMO CAPÍTULO! al fin se conocen las macabras intenciones de Kaiba. La final del torneo más raro y los traumas infaniles de Yugi y Joey y créanlo porque esto no es una broma......
1. Chapter 1: Un torneo raro

_Inocente palomita _

**_Hola, primero que nada y antes que todo este fic, como su nombre lo dice se trata de las bromas del 28 de diciembre, mejor conocido como "el día de los santos inocentes", como breviario cultural esta tradición es la mezcla de dos "celebraciones", la primera en conmemoración de los niños que mandó a matar Herodes cuando supo que Jesús o Cristo había nacido y que después se fue mezclando con la fiesta de la Edad Media que se llamaba algo asó como "la fiesta de los locos" (no recuerdo bien el dato) en donde todos hacían lo que querían en ese día y poco a poco se fueron mezclando hasta dar como resultado lo que en nuestro tiempo celebramos._**

_**Este fic se me ocurrió el mismo 28 por una broma que hice, está un poco improvisado pero espero que les guste.**_

_**Atte: Yami Kame 357**_

_Capítulo 1: Un torneo raro_

La corporación Kaiba convocó a un nuevo torneo en el mes de diciembre en donde participarían, pues, los de siempre……. Dicho torneo sería el más corto en la historia, duraría tan sólo, pero a diferencia de lo que la mayoría pensaba, no era sólo para perder el tiempo y gastar dinero (cualquier parecido con los plebiscitos del "peje" son mera coincidencia) sino que el inteligente CEO tenía algo planeado:

K –Si el inútil de Yugi siempre me arrebata el título de campeón del duelo de monstruos y siempre aparecen maniáticos bipolares que me echan a bajo mis torneos, en esta ocasión seré yo el que se divierta y como dice el teacher López Dóriga: agradeceré a los que voluntaria o involuntariamente contribuyan a las mangas del chaleco, ay no, quise decir que contribuyan a este torneo (cómo sabe del tracher López Dóriga?)………muja, ja, ja, jaaaaaaaa……..

Unos cuantos días después:

J –Hola Yugi, ya te enteraste del próximo torneo?

Yu –Si, ya tengo mi invitación y tu Joey?

J –También, pero no crees que es extraño, generalmente los torneos que hace el tipo rico de Kaiba duran más días, y esta vez sólo un día

Tr –A mi que se me hace que ya se le esta acabando el dinero y sólo le alcanzó para un día y con eso que esta de necio en que él merece el título del rey de los duelos….

Yu –Si, pero no importa, un torneo es un torneo

Ya –Y nunca faltamos a un torneo verdad Yugi?

Yu –Exacto

D –Pues algunos ya deberían renunciar porque también me incitaron a mi y yo les voy a ganar a todos, ja, ja, ja, jaaaaaaaaaa!

J –Cállate niño de los dados, a ti ni quien te hable

B – A mi también me llegó una invitación

Tr y J –Quéeeeee! No es por nada pero siempre que vas a un torneo te pones como poseso y así das miedo

B –Qué dijeron? (comienza a poner cara de malo)

Tr y J –No, nada °°…

Yu –No se preocupen, presiento que nada malo va a pasar mientras no nos topemos con alguien del pasado del faraón o algún loco

Ya –Me encanta tu optimismo Yugi (tono sarcástico)

Yu –No te burles

A pesar de que estaban entusiasmados por el torneo se comenzó a dibujar en sus rostros una expresión nada confiable como si tuvieran algo planeado para ese día, para el 28 de diciembre y como estaban tan metidos en sus pensamiento no se dieron cuenta de sus expresiones y hasta comenzaron a reír hasta que les faltó el aire por completo.

Te –Y a estos que les pasa?

Compañera –No te preocupes es normal, al fin y al cabo son hombres, es lógico que se rían de tonterías.

Te – Eso si, tienes razón.

Al fin llegó el tan esperado día del torneo, todos se quedaron de ver en la puerta de la escuela y casi todos llegaron menos Bakura que se retrasó por estar comiendo garnacha en algún puesto obedeciendo a su frase de "barriga llena, corazón contento" y llegaron tarde Joey y Tea, Joey porque se quedó dormido y Tea porque se tardó mucho en arreglarse (aunque como siempre no se le notaba). Cuando todos ya estaba reunidos listos con sus discos de duelo se dirigieron a la plaza central en donde ya estaban muchos duelistas, de repente cuando vieron a Yugi todos se fueron directo a él para un duelo y entre tanto empujón Yugi logra salirse hasta que uno lo reta y Yugi decide llamar al faraón para el duelo:

Yu –Bien, te toca……………………………….Yami?... .Faraóooooooonnnnnnn!

(Yugi ve el rompecabezas y se da cuenta de que es de plástico y en la parte de atrás dice "Komany, hecho en Korea") –QUEEEE, quien me dio esta baratija?

J –Oye, no le digas tan feo, no ves que el faraón a veces se pone de sensible?

Yu –No me refiero a eso, este no es mi rompecabezas, me lo cambiaron!

De repente se escucha la voz de un chavo que dice: -Inocente palomita!– y sale corriendo en eso Yugi se da cuenta de quién es y también sale corriendo para alcanzarlo, pero el otro chavo que le había pedido el duelo a Yugi se queda como con cara de wath?

Duelista –Oye, a dónde crees que vas cobarde, ven y enfréntame!

J –No te preocupes, si quieres enfrentarte a un duelista experimentado aquí estoy yo

Duelista – Y se puede saber quien eres?

J –Qué, no conoces al famoso Joey

Duelista –El que nunca pasa del segundo o tercer lugar en los torneos?

J –Si, eso soy yo (muy orgulloso)

Duelista –Como sea, vine por unos duelos y como eres el único que está aquí, pues ya que, a ver saca tu baraja, supongo que tienes una baraja digna o no?

J –Claro, aquí está …… (saca del bolsillo del pantalón una baraja y se la muestra al oponente)

Duelista- En serio juegas con eso?

J –Si, por qué, esta baraja me ha hecho ganar miles de duelos

Duelista –Eso, pero si es una baraja de poker de un casino, mira ahí dice "Casinos Buena Suerte, varaja de osekio", y hasta faltas de ortografía tiene, aunque con las chavas que trae si te creo que con esa baraja le hayas ganado a alguien, mmm, pues si están buenas he, te la compro, a cuánto la vendes?

J –Qué? pero cómo, si le dije a Tristán que me diera mi baraja de duelo de monstruos que estaba a un lado de la bajara dominguera de mi jefe () ………(se voltea a ver a Tristán que estaba atrás de él) fuiste tu? (mirada asesina ¬ ¬)

Tr – Inocente palomita! (y sale corriendo a toda velocidad)

J –Regresa engendroooooooo! No seas cobarde y dame mi baraja de inmediato! Vas a ver cuando te alcance, o mejor dicho no vas a ver nada porque te pondré los ojos morados si es que no te rompo en cuello, regresa!

Duelista –QUÉ, REGRESA, ES QUE NADIE VA A TENER UN DUELO CON MIGO!

Se acerca Bakura (aunque ya no era él sino Yami Bakura) y le dice al chavo que si quiere un duelo, tendrá un duelo con él. Se empieza a formar una capa de humo negro y minutos después se escucha un grito y el duelista cae al suelo inconsciente.

YB –Inocente palomita, tu querías un duelo pero no dijiste en donde, ja, ja, jaaaaa……….

**_Bueno este es el fin del primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado o al menos no se hayan aburrido demasiado, faltan dos capítulos más, espero que los lean. _**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Bromas o maldades?

**Holaaaaa! **

**Les presento el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y manden sus comentarios .**

**Advertencia: este no es un fic yaoi aunque en algún momento lo parezca, sólo es para darle un poco de más acción (la verdad es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa , ¬¬)**

**Yami Kame 357**

_Capitulo 2: ¿Bromas o maldades?_

Mientras tanto Yugi que estaba tratando de alcanzar al chavo que le quitó el rompecabezas le dijo:

Yu –Oye, si me das eso que tienes en las manos te prometo que te doy el título del rey de los duelos y hasta te haré una caricatura que se llame Yu-Gi-Oh, pero ya regrésameloooooooooooo

Chavo –Crees que soy tonto o qué, se que eso es mentira

Yu –Uy, me cachó "mmm, ay no! se va a caer en esa coladera destapada" OYE, NO VALLAS PARA ESE LADO QUE HAY UNA COLADERA DESTAPADA Y TE PUEDES CAER!

Chavo –Ja, ese engaño ya es viejo, inventa otro nue…….¡¡PAZ! (se cae a la coladera y Yugi lo alcanza para ayudarlo pero sólo pude agarrar el rompecabezas)

Yu –Quieres que te ayude?

Chavo –Si, por favor

Yu –Ja, ja, ja, inocente palomita, a ver quien te ayuda,…….mmmm…. bueno cuando acabe el torneo vengo por ti, no te vallas a ir, he?

Chavo –Y a dónde crees que puedo ir? Oye, no, ven, no me dejeeeeesssss

En otro lado de ciudad Domino:

Duke –Y dónde quedaron los demás?

De repente se escuchan los gritos de Tristán siendo correteado por Joey y como el primero ni se fijaba por dónde andaba se va a estampar contra Duck

D –Ay! Fíjate, para qué crees que tienes ojos?

Tr –Para ver que Joey no me alcance, con eso de que me quiere matar por ventanear sus gustitos

J –Ya te oí, y no son mis gustitos, Duke agárralo que le quiero partir su mandarina en gajos

Duke con cala de malvado agarra a Tristán, le hace manita de puerco y se lo avienta a Joey el cual hace lo que ya había prometido…..sólo se oye "pun" "paz" al puro estilo de la serie de Batman (por si alguien la ha visto), un tiempo después…..

J –AY, ya me cansé de golpear bultos, mejor me regreso a mi casa por mi baraja de duelo, cuando te recuperes me avisas Tristán

Tr –Al menos déjame la baraja dominguera de tu jefe no?

J –Mmmm, bueno, toma, para que te entretengas un rato si vez a Yugi le dices lo que pasó y que luego los alcanzo. (y se va)

Cuando Yugi recupera el rompecabezas llama a Yami

Ya –Ten más cuidado con migo quieres……. (Yami guarda silencio un rato y tiene cara como de que esta planeando algo y después dice con una voz algo rara) snif, snif (llanto) no vez que no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito……..

Yu -°° cómo dices que dijiste?

Ya –que no me puedo enojar con tigo porque yo te…

Yu –Ejem, HOLA TEA! (Y corre hacia ella el pobre ya se había puesto rojo)

Te –Yugi, qué te pasa estas todo rojo, qué? una de esas tipas locas te dijo algo?

Yu –Tipas, no, no fueron tipas, mmm, oye me haces el favor de agarrar el rompecabezas?

Te y Ya –qué?

Ya –"Uy, rayos si no hago algo se me va a cebar la broma y eso que me la pasé toda la noche planeándola". No, no, no si quieres ya no te digo eso, además recuerda que es tu responsabilidad cuidarme, si, por favor "aibou" (traducción: compañero), siiii (haciendo cara de gato con botas de Sherk 2)

Yu- Esta bien, pero no me des ese tipo de sustos, entendido, Bueno Tea ya nos va…(se le prende el foco) …mos, oye, ejem, este, lo que pasa es que desde hace tiempo he querido decirte algo pero (Tea se pone contenta, su mente comienza a pensar cosas raras…) no he tenido la oportunidad y…….

Ya –De qué hablas? Yu –OH, espérate que se me ocurre algo buenísimo

Duelista 2 –Ya te encontré Yugi Motou, te reto a un duelo!

Tu –"UY, que oportuno, esto es perfecto" oye Tea qué te parece si hablamos después, que te parece si nos vemos en la calle detrás de mi casa como en una hora y media, supongo que tienes otras cosas que hacer

Te –Yo, no (Yugi se le queda viendo) aunque pensándolo bien si, tengo que comprar unas cosas, esta bien, luego no vemos, bye….

Ya –Una broma?

Yu –Si, pero eso te lo digo después primero lo primero, EL DUELO! Ahora si, vas …..

"Al fin un duelo normal en este día", pensaban Yugi y Yami y así fue, el duelo transcurrió normalmente y fue relativamente rápido ganando Yami.

Ya –Ese duelo fue muy aburrido, pues en dónde están todos los buenos duelistas?

J –Hola Yugi, cómo te ha ido con los duelos?

Ya –Mal, sólo he tenido uno y muy aburrido, y tu?

J – No he tenido ninguno, es que Tristán me cambió mi bajara y tuve que ir por la mía a mi casa.

Yu –Yami, dile de la broma para Tea a ver si le entra

Ya –Si es verdad, oye Joey, estaba pensando en una broma para Tea, se trata de:…………… (Le cuenta lo que había planeado y Joey acepta gustoso)

J -Si pero vamos por los demás para que también nos ayuden y se asuste más la pobre.

Inmediatamente fueron a buscar a Duke y a Tristán, el primero, a pesar de que se tardó un poco en pensar decidió también entrarle a la broma, y Tristán que estaba todo golpeado dijo que también le entraba pero que para que se viera real él y Yugi estarían tirados en el piso como si hubieran sido golpeados (como él ya tenía los moretones que Joey le hizo el favor de proporcionar….). Duke y Joey se pusieron algo en la cabeza para que no los reconocieran y se prepararon. Media hora después:

Te –Hola, Yugi? Dónde estas? (lo busca y ve que él y Tristán están en el suelo) Ay por Dios, qué pasó? Yugi, Tristán, despierten!

Ladrones (J y Tr) –Hola (voz malvada) a ver danos todo lo que tengas! o terminarás como esos dos tipos (Yugi y Tristán)

Te –Qué, n…no…no me hagan nada tomen, es todo lo que tengo (les da 184 yenes)

Ladrones (J) –Sólo esto? Si antes vi que tenías más en la maña…

Ladrón (D) –Cállate, bestia, ejem, disculpa, es que esta un poco tonto mi compañero, ahora si, en qué estábamos? Ha si, y si mejor nos pagas con cuerpomatic?

Te –QUEEEEE? ( y los dos se acercan a ella) NOOOOOO! (y se va corriendo, entonces Joey y Duke se quitan lo que tenían en la cabeza y Yugi y Tristán se levantan, se empiezan a reír y le gritan -"INOCENTE PALOMITA QUE TE DEJASTE ENGAÑAR…"- , entonces ella se voltea muy enojada, hasta parecía que sacaba fuego, esa expresión le dio mucho miedo a los dos) a si, pues ahora me cumplen o prepárense para que descargue mi furia en ustedes bola de $#&?"! (todos se le quedan viendo por la palabrota que dijo e inmediatamente se echan a correr porque parece que esta vez ella si los va a matar.)

**Este es el fin del segundo capítulo, sólo falta el tercer y último capítulo, ya esta planeado pero como ya casi entro a la escuela no creo que me de tiempo de acabarlo pronto, de todos modos le echaré ganas, hasta el prox capi y gracias por leerlo.**


	3. Chapter 3: La venganza 1

**Se que dije que este sería el último capítulo pero decidí dividir el final en dos así que todavía faltará otro capítulo, espero que este les guste.**

**--Yami Kame 357---**

**_Capítulo 3: La dulce venganza (es un platillo que se sirve frío) _**

_**primera parte:**_

Todos lo que veían la caravana correr por sus vidas y a una chava que parecía el mismísimo demonio, se quedaban muy sorprendidos porque entre ellos estaba el rey de los duelos con una cara de miedo corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Llegaron a una avenida y decidieron correr cada quien por su lado aunque lo más seguro es que Tea se enfocara más en corretear a Joey o a Duke que a Tristán o Yugi por eso estos dos últimos no tenían mucho de que preocuparse. Yugi se metió en una calle bastante estrecha y al ver que Tea ya no lo seguía, decidió descansar.

Yu –Ay, ya me cansé por correr tanto

Ya –Y eso que sólo hemos tenido un duelo

Yu –Es verdad

Ya –"Perfecto, este es el momento de poner en marcha mi broma" Pero ella qué se cree al corretearte, lo bueno es que tu sólo le querías hacer una broma porque ya me empezaba a poner celoso…..

Yu -°° otra vez andas con esas bromas, no creas que me voy a creer eso.

Ya –Qué, no es ninguna broma, es en serio qué no te has dado cuenta, después de convivir contigo día y noche pues creo que…….siento algo más fuerte por ti (voz algo afeminada) y por eso no quiero que nunca nos separemos, verdad que sientes lo mismo? "Uy, qué buen actor soy, de aquí directo para el Oscar, ja, ja, ja"

Yu -……..o0 :X, ya deja de decir tonterías

Ya –No es ninguna broma, es verdad, si tuviera un cuerpo propio te lo demostraría….

Yu –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SOY MUY INOCENTE PARA ESAS PERVERCIONES TUYAAAAASSSS!

Ya –Ya se, ¿por qué crees que me gus-……

Yu –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (el pobre de Yugi se pone todo rojo y estaba a punto de quitarse el rompecabezas y correr lo más rápido que pudiera porque aunque estima mucho al faraón él no le hacía a esas cosas y con lo tímido que es casi le daba un infarto.

Ya –Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, inocente palomita que te dejaste engañar, sabiendo que en este día en nadie puedes confiar, ja, ja, jaaaaa

Yu –QUÉEEE? Gggrrrrrr, Yami……. Nunca te había creído capaz de hacerme una broma así, pero sabes, la venganza es dulce y ya se como vengarme de ti (cada vez Yugi se ponía más, y más enojado, ya parecía Tea cuando se enoja, bueno, no tan orrible)

Ya –De qué hablas, sólo era una pequeña bromita, no te enojes tanto, sabes que te estimo pero no a ese grado, ya no te enojes, me perdonas?

Yugi no le contesta y se va caminando muy enojado hacia una tienda departamental en donde había una barata en la ropa de mujer por lo tanto estaban muchas chavas reunidas viendo la mercancía (en otras palabras se estaban medio matando para comprar ropa antes de que se las ganaran ¬¬u)

Ya –Yugi, a dónde vamos?

Yugi se para en frente de la tienda y se voltea de espaldas y grita:

Yu – AY, PERO QUÉ GUAPO, LINDO, Y TIERNO SOY, AUNQUE SOY EL REY DE LOS DUELOS Y TAMBIÉN FAMOSO SIENTO QUE ME HACE FALTA ALGO….QUÉ SERA, HA SI, ME FALTA UNA NOVIA CON QUIEN COMPARTIR MI FAMA, CREO QUE HOY BUSCARÉ NOVIA, PERO QUIÉN ACEPTARÁ A UN CHAVO TAN LINDO DULCE Y TIERNO COMO YO?...

Ya –Lindo dulce y tierno, y ahora qué mosca te picó? O qué te fumaste, hey, Yugi? Ay no, tengo un mal presentimiento….

Al escuchar lo que Yugi gritó a los cuatro vientos las chavas que estaban "comprando" (…) se voltean y al reconocerlo se echan a correr hacia él y al ver esto Yami se comenzó a burlar:

Ya –Ay Yugi, no que ya te habías cansado de tanto correr, con lo que acabas de decir te van a corretear y…

Yu –Y quien dijo que me iban a corretear a mi?

Ya –Qué?

Yu -¡¡¡¡¡Yu gi oh! (Aclaración: creo que en la versión original en japonés Yugi no grita algo en especial para llamar a Yami, pero como en la caricatura que vemos en México si, por eso lo puse) De repente brilla el rompecabezas del milenio dejando en el lugar del enojado Yugi a Yami que no sabía ni que pasaba y cuando se voltea en dirección a la tienda sólo ve una nube de uno moviéndose a gran velocidad hacia él junto con varios gritos de mujeres que decían: -¡¡Yugi, estoy dispuesta a ser tu novia!; ¡¡¡ha, lindo Yugi, yo seré tu novia!; ¡¡¡no, aléjate, yo seré su novia!-, etc, etc,….

Ya –QUEEE! NOOOOO! (Y corre a toda velocidad para tratar de escapar de ellas)

Yu –Inocente palomita…..

Ya –Así me pagas todas las veces que te he ayudado?

Yu –No, así te pago por tu bromita de hace rato

Ya –No, era una broma, yo no quiero tener novia, por ahora, oigan, nooooooooo! Ay no, déjenme, no, auch, ay, uy! (las chavas lo alvanzaron y lo mangonean cono si fuera la ropa de la tienda que estaban viendo, pero él se alcanza a safar de ellas y de nuevo se hecha a correr hasta que ve a Tea en el camino

Ya –Tea, ayúdame! Por favor!

Te –Ha si eres tu, después de la bromita de hace rato quieres que te ayude?

Ya -Qué? no el de la broma no fui yo, fue Yugi

Te –Si como no, pues arréglatelas tu solo, adiós. (Se da la media vuelta y se va)

Ya –No me dejeeeeeeeesssssssss!

Como a las 5:30pm Joey esta caminando por la calle orgulloso de que casi ya ha ganado suficientes duelos para pasar a la final del torneo, de repente al pasar por un callejón ve a Yami sentado en el piso con cara de cansado y uno que otro rasguño.

J -Y ahora qué te pasó, ay no! Otro enemigo, y ahora quien es, un demonio, un empresario famoso como Bill Gate u otro personaje de tu pasado?

Ya –No te burles, fue algo peor, unas maniáticas urgidas que casi me matan por una broma de mal gusto.

J –Chale a ti te persiguen las chavas y a mi ni una sola, en fin, y volviendo al torneo, cuántos duelos has ganado? Yo ya llevo 9, sólo me falta 1 para entrar a la final.

Ya –No he tenido tiempo de eso, sólo he ganado uno, hasta qué horas se acaban las semifinales?

J –Las finales comienzan a las 7

Ya –Quéeeeee! No puede ser, tengo que ganar 9 duelos en dos horas y media, no puedo quedar fuera de la final de este torneo, juro por Ra, Anubis, Osiris, por el osito Bimbo y por todos los demás dioses que llegaré a la final!... hay no importa eso es muy fácil para mi, mmmm, con cuál ingenuo empezaré, ha ya se, a ese si, ja, ja, ja, jaaaaaa…..

J –¿Osito Bimbo? "Creo que ya le afectaron tantas bromas y corretizas"

Yami se acerca a un niño y lo reta a duelo, el cual gana con facilidad a los 15 minutos y así se la pasa hasta que logra reunir los diez duelos que se tenían que ganar para ir a la final, Yami parecía muy apurado y en algunos momentos hasta enojado así que más que imponer respeto por su manera de jugar, daba miedo por la rapidez y agresividad de sus ataques.

6:45pm: faltan 15 minutos para la gran final, aunque de gran final no tenía nada.

A las 7 en punto Se reunieron los dos veintiúnicos (expresión que significa "de todos lo que había sólo estos quedaron"..) duelistas (si, leyeron bien: sólo dos duelistas y ya se imaginarán quienes eran…) en el estadio destinado para la final. Mokuba sale a recibirlos.

J –Y Kaiba?

M –Seto no puede asistir a toda la semifinal porque esta un poco enfermo, digamos que comió algo que le hizo daño y por eso sólo peleará con el que gane de ustedes…… ¿dos? ¿Sólo llegaron ustedes dos?.

J –mmmmm, eso parece. O sea que al niño rico le dio el corre que te alcanzo por comer de seguro caviar echado a perder, verdad?

M –Mmmmm, no fue caviar, pero bueno, como soy el subjefe de Kaiba Corp iniciaré la semifinal de este torneo, se harán un sorteo……..mmm, ejem, se supone que era un sorteo pero como sólo ustedes dos pasaron se hará la final directamente……..

En otro lugar:

K –Qué de los cientos de duelistas, sólo dos, y los mismos dos de siempre sobrevivieron para la semifinal? mmmmm, creo que habrá cambios de planes……mmmmm….no importa, el que me interesa hacer sufrir es Yugi y de paso a Joey, aunque de él me burlo todos los días…..Si, ya lo tengo, ja, ja, ja, jaaaaa, desearán no haber participado en este torneo, mujajajajaaaaa ……., como ya se qué voy a hacer me queda tiempo para leer mi libro favorito "El príncipe" de Maquiavelo, en qué página me quede?...

Regresando al torneo:

J -Uy! Cuántos duelistas, me sorprendo…..

Ya –Esto es patético, sólo logramos pasar tu y yo?

Yu –Mejor me hubiera quedado a dormir en mi casa…..

**Fin de este capi: ¿cuál será la venganza de Seto, Si Yami le gana a Joey en condiciones normales ¿le ganará en el día de los santos inocentes, ¿A la autora, o sea yo, se le ocurrirá una mafufada, babosada o tontería al final?**

**Todo esto y más en el, ahora si, último capítulo de "Inocente palomita" .…**

**Este capítulo estuvo dedicado a todos los admiradores de Yugi y Yami (no me pregunten por que ) **

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4: La venganza 2

**Hola! Primero que nada y antes que todo les quiero pedir una disculpa por todo el tiempo en que me tardé en sacar el último capítulo pero es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero su espera valdrá la pena ya que este será el mejor capítulo lleno de duelos y muchas bromas() espero que les guste y les deseo que ¡¡¡¡¡¡pasen feliz año nuevo!!!!**

**Yami-Kame357**

**_Capítulo 4: La dulce venganza (es un platillo que se sirve frío)_**

_**Segunda parte:**_

M- Bien, que empiece la final del torneo!!!!!!

J y Ya- Duelo!!!!!

J - Como se que eres un buen amigo me dejarás comenzar, tomo una carta y "mmm, esto no me servirá de mucha ayuda pero servirá" coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y un monstruo en defensa y fin de mi turno.

Ya- "Eso es todo? Mmm, lo conozco y eso indica o que tiene un plan o simplemente que no tiene nada bueno …." saco carta y coloco una carta boca abajo e invoco a Guardián Celta (ATK 1400-DEF 1200) en modo de ataque y termino mi turno.

J -Me toca, bien! Invoco a Gearfried (ATK 1800-DEF 1600) en modo de ataque

Ya –Lo Lamento pero no será asi, activo Agujero Trampa para destruir a tu Gaerfried

J –No lo creo, activo Tornado de polvo lo cual niega el efecto de una magia o trampa y puedo jugar otra desde mi mano mmmmmm……cual será… ha ya se esta y termino mi turno.

Mientras desde el balcón del estadio se encuentran Mokuba y Seto

M –Oye Seto ¿cuándo vas a activar el sistema?

K –Sólo espera, en cuanto a alguno de esos dos se les ocurra atacar y destruir a un monstruo se activará automáticamente. Si cargaste las cartas que te dije al sistema verdad?

M –Si!!! Esto será muy divertido!!

Regresando al duelo:

Ya –"Esto ya no me agrada, él tiene 2 cartas boca abajo y lo más seguro es que sean trampas…" sacrifico al Guardia Celta para llamar a Maldición de Dragón (ATK 2000-DEF 1500) Y…

K –Sí! Es el momento!!

Ya –No ataco y fin de mi turno

K –Qué demonios está pensando?! Por qué no atacó?!

J –"Uy por qué no me atacó?, yo quería que me atacara" saco mi carta, bien, activo la carta de Fisura para destruir a tu dragón

Ya –No! Activo la carta de Magic Jammer y descartando una carta de mi mano niego esa magia, así que mi dragón está seguro y al parecer no tienes monstruos poderosos para impedir mi ataque en el próximo turno

J –Grrrr, fin de mi turno…

K –Qué? Hay estos ya me tienen cansado (molesto toma el micrófono del estadio) a ver par de inútiles descerebrados ¿hasta cuándo van a atacar? O qué? Necesitan la amenaza de un psicópata para que luchen como se debe?!!

J –Oye Kaiba, cállate o por qué no mejor vienes y me enfrentas!!

Ya –Joey, no le hagas caso

J -Que no le haga caso? Este ya me tiene hasta el gorro y no voy a dejar que nos insulte porque si llegamos a las finales de este y de casi todos los torneos quiere decir que somos buenos duelistas y no payasos como el quiere que el mundo nos vea porque la verdad es que no lo somos porque……. (5 minutos más de recriminaciones a Kaiba ¬¬)

Ya –Ejem, Joey… Joeeey!!!... mejor comienzo…. Maldición de Dragón ataca a Gearfried!!

J –He! (su monstruo es destruido dejándolo con 7800 LP )

K -Perfecto!!

Gearfried es destruido, el sistema de hologramas de los discos de duelo comienza a transmitir imágenes extrañas por un par de segundos y luego se normaliza.

Ya –Que fue eso?

J –No lo se, Kaiba tu sistema está chafa

K –Callate! Tu qué vas a saber de alta tecnología! les aseguro que el sistema está bien, continúen con el duelo "Jajajajaja a partir de ahora competirán para el mejor patiño…."

Ya –Mmmm… está bien, continuaremos, coloco una carta boca abajo y termina mi turno.

J –Mi turno, sacrifico a mi Mago del tiempo que tenía boca abajo para llamar a Jinzo y con él atac…QUÉ?!!! Y eso qué es?!

Tanto él como Yugi y los demás espectadores se quedan asombrados al ver al monstruo que el holograma crea, un monstruo como una máquina de color azul marino hasta que un niño dentro del público grita:

-Es **Cannoneer Bargon** de Duel masters!!!, creí que este era un duelo de Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ya - Hay Joey, primero la baraja dominguera de tu jefe y luego juegas con la competencia…

J –Oye cómo sabes de la baraja dominguera? En fin, eso no importa (se dirige hacia el balcón del estadio en donde está Kaiba) Kaiba, explícame inmediatamente qué está pasando?!

K –Hay qué pena me das Weeler, realmente eres patético, participar en un torneo oficial con una baraja de la competencia…

J –Qué! No es verdad aquí tengo la carta de Jinzo, lo aseguro!!!

K –Ya, ya, ya, como sea, esto amerita una descalificación inmediata pero para que veas que soy buena persona te la paso por esta vez, continúen con el duelo.

Atrás de Kaiba se encuentra Mokuba tratando de disimular su riza pero al no lograrlo se tapa la boca y se voltea para que no lo vean

J –Está bien, termina mi turno….

Ya –"Qué raro que el sistema de Kaiba haya aceptado una carta que no es del duelo de monstruos…" saco mi carta e invoco a Kuriboh!!!

Al momento de crear el Holograma se ve como se salieran pequeñas chispas y de ellas sale una pequeña criatura amarilla con largas orejas y una cola en forma de trueno.

Ya –Qué? Y esto qué es?

-Pikachu! –responde la criatura amarilla.

Ya -He? Pi…qué?

-Pikachuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!! – la criatura amarilla se enoja y comienza a lanzar truenos a todas partes, en especial hacia Yami y Maldición de Dragón se interpone entre los truenos y es destruido

Ya –Nooo!!!!! Mi dragón!!!!

K –(sigue con el micrófono abierto) Baya, otro patético que destruye a su propio monstruo…., van a luchar en serio o los descalifico a los dos?

J –Grrr…. No se qué has hecho pero seguro que fuiste tu!!!

K –No me culpes de sus descuidos, el sistema de hologramas está trabajando a la perfección, a ver inténtenlo de nuevo.

J –Está bien, invoco a Bebé dragón (ATK 1200–DEF 700)

En esta ocasión aparece Bebé Dragón aunque luce algo triste y con una actitud parecida a los Toon, entonces se activa una carta del lado de Joey en forma de TV, Bebé dragón la enciende y se escucha una canción – Te quiero yo, y tu a mi, somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré…. -esto hace que Bebé dragón salte de felicidad pero a los espectadores los sorprende mucho y se escuchan las quejas de los adolescentes del público.

J –NOOOOOO!!!!!!! Detesto a ese dragón morado!!!!!!! (Prácticamente se pone a llorar.)

Ya –Oye no es para tanto, es verdad que esa cosa es desesperante y odiosa pero no es para que te pongas así.

J –Es que no lo entiendes, cuando era niño siempre quise ir al programa de Barnie pero el día en que al fin pude ir…….. entre a su camerino y…..lo vi sin la cabeza del trajeeeee…..!!!! eso destrozó mi infanciaaaaaaa……..

Ya –He?! ¡ ¡

Todo el público - ¬¬u………..

En el balcón:

K –Mokuba, cuánto le diste a su hermana para que te dijera esa información?

M –En realidad pidió muy poco, sólo dos pares de pupilentes de color azul y verde y una orden judicial para que Tristán no se le pueda acercar a menos de un kilómetro de distancia.

K –Exelente!!... vamos a ver cómo reacciona el otro….. (tomando el micrófono nuevamente) Yugi es tu turno y espero que invoques algo bueno…

Ya –Kaiba….. (tono molesto) no se que esta pasando pero llegaré al fondo de todo esto, mi turno, sacrifico a…..ejem….la cosa amarilla (se escucha la queja inmediata de Pikachu) para llamar a la Maga Oscura!!

De nuevo el campo de Yami se llena de un humo blanco como si fuera niebla y se comienza a formar la forma de una mujer pequeña, con una falda y un sombrerito en forma de cono.

Yu –Que!!????

Ya –Qué pasa Yugi? (de inmediato se ve una luz que sale del rompecabezas del milenio haciendo que se cambien Yugi y el faraón.

Yugi ve a la criatura que se ha formado y cuando se dispersa el humo todos ven asombrados que no es la Maga Oscura sino…..Pitufina…..

Yu –Pitufina, al fin se me ha hecho mi sueño realidad, ver a Pitufina en vivo y a todo color!!!!! Te amo Pitufina!!!!

Te –Qué?! No me digan que le gusta Pitufina?

Tr –Mi querida Tea, creo que tienes una rival de amores….. (tono sarcástico)

Te- Callate Tristán!!! Yugi, qué estás haciendo?, no me salgas con la tontería de que te gusta esa cosa!!!! (después de oír esto tanto Pitufina como Yugi ponen cara de molestos)

Yu –Tea, no le digas cosa a mi querida Pitufina!!!

Te – Yugi, reacciona en primera ya eres un adolescente y en segunda eso es un holograma

Yu –No es verdad y no se de qué te quejas si a ti te gusta Astroboy!!!

En el público se escucha una expresión de burla

Te (toda roja) –Yugi cállate que eso era secreto!!!

De nuevo al balcón:

M –Jajajajaja…….y esa información del amor platónico de Yugi hacia Pitufina sólo nos costó un nuevo local y más grande para el abuelo de Yugi…..

K –Jajajajaja (si, leyeron bien, Kaiba se está riendo, algo muy extraño en él…) Mokuba, reconozco que eres un buen negociador, creo que ya con eso es suficiente……

Entre tanto lloriqueo por parte de Joey al ver el programa de Barnie y la pelea entre Yugi y Tea se escucha en el micrófono principal la voz de Kaiba:

K –Bien, supongo que con esto, ustedes, el público que asistió y aceptó las bromas que se les realizarían a los dos finalistas a esa competencia podrá decidir quién es el ganador al peor patiño del duelo de Monstruos!!!! El cual recibirá como premio trabajar todo un mes como botarga del parque de diversiones de Kaibalandia!!!!!!

Ya –Qué? Kaiba, cómo es posible que hagas esto, nadie se burla de mi sin recibir un castigo, Yugi necesito cambiar ahora…… (Yugi no le hace caso ya que está defendiendo a su querida Pitufina de los ataques de celos de Tea) Yugi….. YUGIIII!!!!!!...MMMM, esto es inútil…. Has lo que quieras, yo me largo…..ha, es verdad, no puedo ir a ninguna parte…… òó

K –Será Yugi?

Público –Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K –O será Joey?

Público –Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K –Baya esto es un empate técnico, está bien, ambos recibirán el reconocimiento de ser los peores patiños en este torneo y la desgracia de trabajar como botargas de Kibalandia por un mes aguantando patadas e insultos del público!!!!!!!!!

Yu –Qué? Botargas?

J –Patadas?

Yu y J –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K –Inocentes palomitas que se dejaron engañar, sabiendo que en este día en nadie pueden confiar…..y mucho menos en mi….. muajajajajajajaja……

_**FIN **_

---------------------------------

**() Nota de la autora: ya se que este no es el mejor capítulo así que aunque es algo tarde pero: ¡¡Inocentes Palomitas!!……… jajajajaja (es broma)**


End file.
